Going Through Hardship
by Jenrya282
Summary: A girl suddenly appeared before Sonic and the others with a mysterous power, what does she want and what kind of power does she hold that every evil want their dirty hands on? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Going Through Hardship

Chapter 1

**Jenrya282: Never thought I'll be writing another Sonic story but I am. I suddenly got the interest in Sonic stories when I started to play Sonic Riders and Sonic Heroes. So, I hope you readers like this story, my past Sonic story kinda sucked so hope you like this one, enjoy! I know it's short but it will get long, I promise you readers.**

**Unknown person P.O.V**

"Hey guys, come over here."

That's what I heard from afar, a voice. I didn't know who they were or what they are, all I see is a blue blur. I was weak from all the running away and hungry. It must have been months since I ate.

"Sonic, what did you find?" I heard a small child's voice, about the age of 8.

"Guys, you won't believe me but I found a chaos emerald." The blue blur said.

"A chaos emerald? But that can't be right Sonic, we already have all 7 chaos emeralds and Knuckles have the Master Emerald, that can't be right." A female's voice was heard from this. She sounded like a 14 year old girl.

"Well Amy, it is, come and take a look." The blue blur called Sonic called out to a pink named Amy. Those two, I have no idea who they were because I was weak.

"My god, you're right Sonic." Amy replied. "We should get Tails here."

"Okay, I'll go get him now!" Sonic said and I heard a swoosh sound.

"That Sonic, always leaving me here." Amy said. I was scared, my mind was racing. Who were these blurs? Is it Chaos? But he's not pink, he's blue. No, they defiantly aren't Chaos. The giant egg sized person? No, it's not him, so who are they. Suddenly, a yellow blur appeared beside the pink blur and said:

"You're right Sonic, this is a chaos emerald. But is it a fake?"

"We should take it back to the Blue Typhoon and do some experiment with it." The yellow blur suggested. My mind started to race again, experiment! That's cruel! My strength started to return and I knew I had to do something. My vision started to clear as I looked at my attackers, there was a blue hedgehog, a yellow fox and a pink hedgehog with a hammer. My body started to grow and extend while the three started to back away. When my transformation was finished, they were shocked at my appearance.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

In front of us use to be a chaos emerald but suddenly, it changed. In front of wasn't an emerald anymore, it was a girl. The girl had a tied, long black hair and was wearing a green t-shirt. She also wore blue jeans and green and white shoes. This, of course, surprised us all. She looked weak and innocent but we didn't know what happened to the emerald.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I quietly asked her and took her hand. She quickly withdrew her hand and looked at us scared to stiff.

"No one treats my Sonic like that!" Amy yelled and took out her hammer and raised it above the girl. She took her hands and put it on her head, not wanting the hammer to hit her. Before the hammer hit the new girl, I grabbed the hammer and put it gently on the floor.

"Amy, don't do that to her." I said to Amy. "She must be scared, just look at her, she's all messed up and weak."

"Hmph, fine." Amy said and put her hammer away. I turned back to the girl, who was still scared of Amy.

"I'm sorry, Amy gets mad easily. Don't worry, we won't hurt you, my name is Sonic and you already know Amy and the yellow fox is Tails. Who are you?"

The girl opened her mouth and quietly said:

"My…my name is Hikari, I'm being chased by this man called Dr. Eggman. He's trying to catch me and use me for future battles. About two weeks ago, I escaped from him but he's endlessly trying to get me to return to him. Please, you have to help me; I can't stand being near him again."

"Well, you're safe with us; we hate Eggman as much as you hate him." I said to her with a smile. "You can come with us while we go travel around space." Hikari was quiet for a moment and looked away.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to cause you guys any trouble, so I should be on my way." Hikari told us and stood up. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"But wait, are you gonna be alright on your own?" Tails asked her.

"I should be fine if they don't find me." Hikari said. "Besides, I got away from them for this long, I shouldn't have problem."

"I still say it's best if you stayed with us." Amy said.

"Yeah, you don't look too well." I added. Hikari's cheeks were pink red and then she started to sway a bit. I caught her before she fell to the floor and felt her forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine; I don't want to cause you any trouble." Hikari said weakly. She started to cough and her body shook.

"Nah, you should be fine with us. I have friends who love help you." I said and picked her up from the floor in a bridal style. Suddenly, we hard loud engine sound above us. We all looked up and saw fleets of red ship. We all knew who it belonged to, the one and only Dr. Eggman.

"Well well, what do we have here? Come on hedgehog, hand over that girl." A voice from the ship said to us. I growled at the ship, knowing its Eggman.

"No way Egg head, not in a million years." I cried back. I turned to the others and said:

"Let's get back to the Blue Typhoon." Both of them nodded and we started to head towards the Blue Typhoon.

"Sonic, please let me go...go save yourself." Hikari said to me.

"Naw, we dealt with this guy so many times that it's easy, don't worry about it. You'll be safe with us." I replied.

She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. I ran faster and faster, hoping to get back to the Blue Typhoon before she gets worse. Eggman started to fire lasers and missiles at us but I easily dodged them.

"Curse you hedgehog, just give me the girl!" Eggman cried from the ship.

"Like I said before, I won't do that." I yelled back at him. Suddenly, a light appeared below me. I looked down and saw Hikari shining. Her body grew smaller and smaller until it was a size of an emerald we saw before.

"That's it! She's the eighth chaos emerald!" I thought.

"_Sonic…"_

I looked down at the emerald like it was telling me something, it was telling me something.

"_For helping me, I'll help you. Use me and get rid of Eggman, please."_

I nodded and turned around and ran towards the Egg fleet.

"Chaos Control!" I cried and I spun in a circle. I created a blue tornado and blew the Egg fleet away. I was amazed by the power I had.

"Curse you hedgehog, I will get that girl from you, you will see!" Eggman cried from the ship and I laughed.

"See ya later Eggy." I said and looked down at the chaos emerald.

"Thank you Hikari, I owe you one."

**Jenrya282: Well, I hoped you readers liked it, review and I'll continue! Baiz!**


	2. Chapter 2

Going Through Hardship

Chapter 2

A small groan and a thump were heard from the medical room of the Blue Typhoon. A girl silently walked out of the room and walked to the Blue Typhoon's big window. She gazed at the stars and awed in excitement. She turned away from the window and silently walked down the hallways, watching every step she took, she didn't want to wake the others up. When she reached the control room, she got on one of the computers and pressed a few buttons. The screen lit up and she typed in a coordinate and stared at the screen. The screen suddenly had a purple bird with a white bandana on its head, looking down at her and she saw two other birds like creatures.

"Hikari, where are you? We were so worried about you when you left us so quickly." the purple bird asked her.

She shushed the purple bird and looked around the control room, seeing if any of them woke up.

"Shush, I'm fine. I'm in a ship called the Blue Typhoon with these hedgehogs. One of them is called Sonic." Hikari said.

She heard a grunt from the green bird and looked at it confused.

"You know him Jet?" Hikari asked him.

"Duh, we all know that annoying hedgehog. Anyways, why are you with them?" Jet asked him.

"They found me as a chaos emerald. I guess I needed rest and transformed myself to a chaos emerald." Hikari replied.

"You should be careful; you don't know what they will do to you." The gray bird replied and stepped beside the purple bird. "How about we come and pick you up?"

"Can't, I'm in space with them." Hikari said and looked down at her hands. She was quiet for a sec and looked back up at them. "For some reason, I'm getting weaker by the minute."

"You should rest. It's the only way to regain your energy." The purple bird suggested. "If you die right now, all will be lost, including us. We need you."

"But isn't that like using me as a tool?" Hikari asked the purple bird.

"Nonsense, you know we won't do that to you. You know that we were born to protect you." The gray bird replied. "Just remember we don't want to hurt you or use you as a tool. Don't worry, during the 'Hybrid', you will not die, you have to promise us that."

"Of course I will, I will not die during the 'Hybrid', I promise. You guys have to take care of yourself." Hikari said.

"Hey, don't worry about us; just don't get that hedgehog included. I don't want to loose a rival." Jet said and turned around. "See ya around Hikari." And he left the screen.

"Hmph, that Jet. Anyways, you better rest now, call us when you need help, we'll get to you as quickly as we can." The purple bird said.

"Yeah, maybe I will, thanks Wave, thanks Storm. Tell Jet thanks too." Hikari said with a smile. "I'll call you guys later." Hikari said and closed off the transmission. She sighed and was ready to sneak back into her room

"So, you know those guys?"

Hikari gasped and turned around to see Sonic leaning on the side of the wall with his hands crossed.

"You scared me Sonic." Hikari said and jumped off the seat.

"Heh, sorry." Sonic said and walked beside Hikari. "You know the Babylon group?"

"Yeah, I'm like a treasure to them." Hikari replied. "I'm a part of their prophecy and they protect me from danger."

"Just like Knuckles." Sonic said with a chuckle.

"Knuckles?"

"Yeah, he's the guardian of the Master Emerald. He saw you but you never saw him. You'll see him in the morning." Sonic said.

"But really, am I allowed to follow you guys around?" Hikari asked him.

"Hey, no sweat. You're safe with us. Think of us like your extra guardians." Sonic replied. "Now about that rest Wave and Storm said you need."

Hikari smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I better sleep now." Hikari said and walked out the door. "Good night."

Sonic whispered 'good night' and turned around to see the stars.

"What are you hiding from us Hikari?" Sonic thought to himself.

While walking down the hallway, Hikari turned to look at the stars once again but to her surprise, she saw a meteor zoom past the ship that released an odd color tail.

"It…it can't be…" Hikari thought and quickly rushed to her room.

**Next morning**

Hikari got out of bed and wanted to go to the washroom. First, she needed a change of clothes. She looked around her room and saw her clothes neatly folded on a chair near her bed. She took the clothes and changed out of the pajamas that she was wearing. After changing, she peeked outside of her room and looked both left and right. Since she's new here, the whole ship was a big maze for her. She walked out of the room carrying a towel; toothbrush and cup that she found hear her bed and slowly walked down the hallway, wishing for luck to help her find the washroom. To her, it seems like hours of walking and to her luck, she found a cute rabbit with a towel and toothbrush, happily singing and a blue flying creature singing above the rabbit's head. The rabbit turned her head and smiled at Hikari.

"Good morning Hikari." The rabbit cried happily.

Hikari smiled and walked to the rabbit. "Good morning, umm…do you know where the washroom is?"

"It's right here." The rabbit replied and pointed to the door in front of her. "But you have to wait, Amy takes a long time to get out of the shower. By the way, my name is Cream and here is my friend Cheese." The blue creature cried happily and flew above my head and landed on it. Cream laughed and told Cheese to get off me. The creature obeyed and flew away from my head.

"You know my name so you need no introduction." Hikari said. The door opened and the pink hedgehog Hikari saw earlier came out.

"Here Cream, you can use the washroom now." Amy said. She looked at Hikari and smiled.

"I'm sorry about yesterday; I didn't mean to hurt you."

"No hard feelings, besides, you didn't really hit me." Hikari replied.

Amy left the washroom and Cream looked at Hikari.

"You should go first." Cream said.

"No, I couldn't, you were waiting for a while now, you should go in."

"Don't worry about me, you're new here. Besides, Sonic and the others want to talk to you." Cream said.

"Alright." Hikari replied and went in the washroom. She went to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, seeing how skinny she was since the last time she saw herself in a mirror. She quickly remembered that Cream was waiting outside so she brushed her teeth and cleaned herself. She walked out of the room and Cream thanked her. She put everything back in her room and walked to the control room, where she last saw Sonic. Once she got there, she awed at the stars that shone brightly. She looked at the control room again and saw Sonic leaning on the same wall as yesterday and saw some other creatures.

"Hey Hikari."

Hikari looked up and saw the familiar fox; she remembered his name as Tails. The other creatures turned and looked at her. One thing that surprised her was a human boy also looking at her. She didn't know that human existed here except Dr. Eggman.

"Sonic, who is that boy?" Hikari asked Sonic who was nearby.

"His name is Chris; he's a friend of mine that I met 6 months ago." Sonic replied. "The red one is Knuckles and you should have met Tails and Amy and maybe Cream and Cheese along the way."

Hikari nodded and was quiet.

"So you're a chaos emerald? So spill it, how are you a chaos emerald?"

Hikari turned towards Knuckles and looked frightened.

"Knuckles, don't scare the poor girl, she's new here." Amy cried.

"I'm just trying to find out answers, so shut up!" Knuckles cried.

Amy, who hates to be commanded like that, took out her pikopiko hammer and it enlarged.

"No one tells me to shut up!" Amy yelled and chased Knuckles. Knuckles, who obviously hate to be squash like a pancake, ran away from her but Amy chased after him. Hikari moved away from them and watch those two run.

"Don't worry about Knuckles; I'm sure he's fine." Tails said.

"Yeah, at least it's better then Amy chasing Sonic." Cream said and walked in with a tray of cakes and tea. "I hope you guys are hungry because we made tons." Cream handed out cakes to everybody in the Blue Typhoon, except Knuckles and Amy. Hikari was nervous about what Storm told her during their conversation yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_You should be careful; you don't know what they will do to you." _

**End of Flashback**

"What's the matter Hikari?"

Hikari blinked and saw Cream in front of her face.

"Is the cake too sweet for you?" Cream asked her.

"No…no, of course not, it's just perfect." Hikari replied and took a bite of the cake. "It's just fantastic!"

"I'm glad you like it, I have tons so help yourself." Cream said and walked away.

Hikari took another bite and felt more relieve. "Maybe they aren't as bad as Jet said they were." Hikari thought and ate the cake. After eating the cake, she placed the plate and fork and the cup on the tray and stood up.

"Hey Tails, do you mind if I make a transmission to somebody?" Hikari asked him.

"Huh? Who do you know besides us?" Tails asked.

"Three of my friends, do you mind?" Hikari asked.

"Sure, I guess."

Hikari seated in one of the computer and typed in the same coordinate as yesterday and waited for a reply. The screen lit up and Storm showed up on the screen.

"Hello, this is the Babylon board shop, how may I…Hikari! What a wonderful surprise, that was a quick-"

Storm looked closely at the screen and saw Tails, Sonic and some other creatures he know.

"JET, WAVE, GET YOUR BUTTS HERE, WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE!"

Hikari and the others in the Blue Typhoon heard footsteps and they saw both Wave and Jet appear on the screen.

"What's the emergency!" Jet cried and looked at the screen to see Hikari nervously smiling and Sonic chuckling at them with his arms crossed. "Hikari, didn't I tell you know to get the hedgehog involved!"

"I'm sorry Jet, he saw the whole conversation we had last night." Hikari said. "There's nothing to prevent this."

"But why are the others here when only the hedgehog knows?" Wave said.

"Look, it's an emergency; I needed to call you guys quickly." Hikari said, looking more serious. "Last night, I saw a Phoenix meteor going past. I was getting worried about those getting together."

"Now that you mention about it, last night, I saw the Dragon meteor. I was worried about it combining with the other 3 meteors." Wave said.

"That's what I was afraid of, it's going too quickly. Dr. Eggman said something about combining the four meteors together using an Ark." Hikari replied. "If we don't hurry, Dr. Eggman will achieve unbelievable data on 'Hybrid'.

"So…what's the story behind all this?" Sonic asked them. Jet sighed and looked at them.

"Listen, I'm only repeating this once so listen closely. It's a legend from the Babylon garden that a creature called 'Hybrid' will be awaken every 16,000 years. The last warrior who battled against this creature gave up his life to lock up the monster. And this repeats on and on."

"My ancestors were human being, who has the will power to transform into a chaos emerald. This power has been passed down to me, so now I'm the keeper of the key to Hybrid's defeat." Hikari said.

"But as the legend goes, each warrior gave up their lives to lock up this monster and we want to do something to prevent this but so far we have no cure." Wave added.

"The reason Eggman is after Hikari is to prevent her from locking up Hybrid. That's the first reason. The second reason is that you need a chaos emerald to power up the gate so it will open for Hybrid to be released. That might be another reason that Eggman is after Hikari." Storm said. "So now, we're preventing Eggman from kidnapping Hikari. So far, he's only kidnapped her once when she left the shop."

"And another time was way before I met you guys." Hikari said. Jet, Wave and Storm glared at her and she sweatdropped.

"You seriously need help. You can't get away from Eggman." Jet said. "Sonic, send us the coordinate to where you are."

"Huh? Why?" Tails asked them.

"We're coming in." Jet said and walked out of the screen. They heard shifting sounds and came back to the screen holding a green board. "Wave, Storm, get ready, because we're going to space."

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna ride on _those_ to get to space." Sonic said and chuckled.

"You think it's funny, well, we'll show you that we can. Tails send us that coordinate!" Jet yelled.

Tails shrunk back into his seat and pressed a few buttons. In the screen, Jet looked up and read the instructions.

"Oh, that's easy, how about this, meet us at this coordinate." Jet said. "You see, it's a secret place so get there before I hunt you down."

Sonic looked at the computer beside Tails and read the coordinate. "Um…for your information, that place is an abandoned theme park."

"Just go there you annoying hedgehog!" Jet yelled and the com link closed. Sonic sighed and turned to Tails.

"Let's go."

Tails nodded and turned the Blue Typhoon to another location. About an hour drive, they reached the place where Jet told them to meet in. The exited the ship and looked at the abandoned theme park.

"It's like a haunted place." Cream said and held Cheese tight.

"Why did Jet pick such a place to meet?" Amy said and huffed. "That nerve of that hawk.

"Shh." Hikari quickly said. The others turned to her and looked confused. "I hear laughing."

The others listened but heard nothing.

"There's nothing here." Tails said.

"No, it's Jet and the others. Their voices are coming from that way." Hikari said and ran towards it. The others followed Hikari and when they reached the place, they saw an old roller coaster track and on it were three birds riding on it using boards.

Hikari cupped her mouth and yelled:

"Jet, Wave, Storm, we're here!"

The three birds heard her voice and stopped their board. They jumped off the track and landed on their feet.

"Took ya long." Jet said and tossed a board to Hikari. "Here, let's ride."

Hikari nodded and went on the board.

"Hey, what's the big idea? We came here to talk, not to play." Amy cried.

"Well, we'll have our fun, and then we'll talk." Jet replied and went on his board. Wave and Storm followed him and zoomed up the track again. Hikari looked at the others and laughed.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I seen them. Let them have their fun." Then Hikari went up on the track, following Jet and the others.

"Geez, why do we have to do this?" Knuckles asked and crossed his arms. "This is a big waste of time."

"Well, let's have our fun." Sonic said and the others turned to him to see him holding a board.

"Where did you get that?" Knuckles asked him. Sonic pointed to a rack with boards on it. They were different colors of them and different sizes.

"Let's ride." Sonic said and rode up to the track.

"That Sonic! Always leaving me." Amy said and huffed again.

On the track, Hikari was following Jet and the others until Sonic appeared in front of them.

"Hey, you're stealing our board!" Jet yelled.

"Naw, I'm just borrowing it." Sonic said and went ahead.

"So you want a race huh? Then you got one!" Jet cried and his board charged. One thing that surprised them all was Jet and Sonic laughing at each other, not in the mean way but a friendly laugh.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves." Wave said and landed beside Hikari. Her smile soon turned to a frown when she saw Hikari's face paled. Hikari had her right hand on her chest, close to the heart and her left hand was gripping on the rail. "Hikari, you alright?"

Hikari didn't answer and her knee weakened. She fell to the floor on her knees and was breathing hard.

"Jet, Storm, get over here! There's something wrong with Hikari!" Wave yelled at the track on top. Jet and the others heard her and rushed towards them. When they got there, they saw Hikari on her knees and were breathing with pain.

"Quickly, get her to the Blue Typhoon." Sonic said and Jet picked her up in a bridal style and started to race towards the Blue Typhoon with Sonic right beside him. "What's wrong with her?"

"I was afraid this would happen. Since she's a chaos emerald, she needs to rest to regain energy. If she doesn't have enough sleep, this happens." Jet replied and looked down at Hikari. "Hey, do you think you can transform to a chaos emerald?"

Hikari nodded slowly and in a sec, she was a chaos emerald. Jet clutched the emerald tightly and raced towards the Blue Typhoon.

"I don't get it, why did you get her to transform to a chaos emerald?" Sonic asked.

"We need to do a ritual to help her get enough energy so she won't die." Jet replied. "That's only if we get their in time."

Sonic didn't reply and he continued to lead the way to the Blue Typhoon.

"Hikari, don't die. From what I heard from Jet, you existence is the only way to safe all of us. Please, hold on."

**Jenrya282: Hiya! Wow, so far, only one review. Not bad, I'm getting there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, baiz! Sorry it's a bit rushed, I'll try not to rush the next chapter.**


End file.
